


Finding My Way Back to You

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: While celebrating their anniversary, Julia has an accident and loses her memory. But with William's love and patience, he helps her remember their love.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Kudos: 2





	Finding My Way Back to You

It was a beautiful spring afternoon, William is in his office at his desk, on the phone with a florist, when there was a knock on the door, "Murdoch?" said the inspector

William puts a finger up and whispers, "one second." He finishes talking on the phone and hangs up, "sorry, sir. It's our anniversary in 2 days and just ordering some for Julia"

"Ahh. But is that all your planning? Flowers?"

"A nice dinner, at her favourite French restaurant….which is quite expensive, but she's worth it"

Brackenreid chuckles, "of course she is, but what else?"

"Well, that's all I can think of at the moment sir, since neither of us have a day off"

"Say no more, Murdoch. You can have the day off. Call the doctor and tell her"

"Thank you, sir"

"Anytime, Murdoch" the inspector said as he left his office

William calls Julia, who luckily was at home, "hello?"

"Julia. Great news the inspector gave me a day off for our anniversary, so if you can get if off, we can spend the whole day together"

"Like stay in bed and lemniscate" she said with a seductive voice

"Well we can, but we can do something outdoors. I can't think of anything, but if you come up with something…"

"Oh, William, I was hoping you would say that, my friend Martha, from the suffragette movement, owns a farm with her husband and they allow people to go horseback riding on their land. Would that sound interesting to you?"

"That sounds quite fun, Julia. Can you set it up, since it's your friend."

"Sounds good, William. Oh, I have to go now, but I'll see you later"

"Ok, Julia, I love you"

"Love you, too, William, goodbye"

William smiled as he puts the phone back on the handset.

It was 2 days later, and they were already celebrating their anniversary twice, by making love, around midnight and again in the early morning. It wasn't till 9:00 am, when William woke up, to the smell of burnt toast, and heard, "oh, dammit."

He laughed and got up, looking for his pajamas, which were on the floor. He put them on and headed into the living room, "burnt the toast?"

He said as he saw Julia waving out the smoke, "yes, I don't know how?"

"You got distracted, again? What was your distraction, this time?" he said as he approached her with seduction

"I was preparing the tea, when I touch the love bite, you left on my neck, from this morning" she said as she grazed the bruise

"And…"

"And it made me remember, our amazing lovemaking from late last night, and I love when you leave love bites on my neck." She said as she wrapped her hands on his waist and gave him a kiss

"Oh, good." He said and gave her another kiss, "how about this, I'll finish making breakfast and you get ready for our fun day."

"Good, idea" she said and gave him a kiss and went to their room to get ready, when she turned around, "happy anniversary, William"

He turns and looks at her, "happy anniversary, Julia" and smiled

She smiles back and goes and gets ready for their fun day, when she hears a knock on the door and it's a florist with a bouquet of yellow, oranges and red roses.

"William, did you?"

He approached behind her, "I will never stop courting you." And they kiss

"Thank you. I know yellow is for our wedding, orange is for the hot balloon ride, what is the red for?"

He breathes in her set and places a kiss on her cheek and neck, which makes her moan and aroused, "for our fiery passion" he says in a seductive voice

"Thank you, again, but…do…we have time?"

"Sadly no, later we will"

They kiss again and she heads to their bedroom to get ready.

An hour later, they finished their breakfast, cleaned up and headed to the fun for a fun day of horseback riding.

When they arrived, Martha was all ready for them, with the horses prepared with the saddles on their backs and a special anniversary lunch, made by her chef. They thanked Martha and headed out riding into the fields.

As they were riding, William, couldn't help but look at Julia and couldn't believe how beautiful she is and how lucky he was to have fallen madly in love with her. When Eliza died, he never thought he would ever love again, but he told Julia the moment he met her he was in love with her.

She looked at him and smiled, "what, William?"

William smiled, "nothing, you're just so beautiful"

"Well, thank you, detective" she said with a flirtation look

They continued riding when they decided to stop and have their lunch, which was peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, with tea and pieces of chocolate cake.

"Did you request this lunch?" he asked as he took a bite of his sandwich

"Well, Martha asked if I wanted anything for a special lunch, and I told her our favourites."

"I see, well they are excellent sandwiches"

Julia leans towards him, "not as good as yours" and gives him a kiss on the freckle above his lip and wipes off jelly off his chin.

They finished their lunch and decided to relax and enjoy the view, which was breathtaking, as the sun hit the field making it feel like they were the only people on Earth.

As they were looking at the view, Julia turned her head to William, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then turned into a passionate kiss, which turned into passionate love making.

Afterwards they laid together in bliss, enjoying the sun hit their naked bodies, "we should be heading back, William if we want to make it back for the dinner reservations." She said as she caressed the scar on his chest from the arrow that nearly killed him years ago.

He grabs her hand and kisses her forehead, "your right, we should go"

They get redressed, attached the picnic basket back on the one horse and got on the them and headed back.

As they were heading back, Julia said, "William let's race"

"Ok, I'll give you a head start"

Julia laughs and got a 10 second head start, when William kicked the horse to make him go faster. As they were racing, William noticed a snake on the ground, "Julia watch out, snake!"

"Woah," she said trying to stop the horse, but it was too late. The horse saw the snake and began going crazy and tossed Julia onto the ground.

"Julia!"

He stopped his horse and got off, and began calming the other horse.

"Julia?" he said as he couched over her body, "Julia?"

She wasn't responding as he turned her over and noticed she hit her head against a rock and was bleeding, "Julia!"

He felt for a pulse, which was weak and but she was still breathing, which was a relief. He grabbed a hanker chief, and wrapped it around her head, tied her horse to his and got a good hold of her waist, held onto to her as he got back on his horse and headed back to the farm.

When they got back, they called an ambulance and arrived at the hospital within an hour. He was told to wait outside in the waiting room, while they examine her. As he was in the waiting room, he called the inspector and George, and ask them to come down to the hospital.

While waiting he sat on a chair and prayed, that she would be alright when he saw the inspector and George coming down the hallway, "Murdoch, how is she?"

William shrugged, "I haven't heard"

"Don't worry, she's a strong woman"

William nodded when he heard, "detective?" and turned around, "doctor, how is she?"

"She's alive"

"Oh, thank God. Can I see her?"

"Of, course" the doctor said led the William to the room, where Julia was resting.

As he went into the room, he saw Julia sleeping like a beautiful angel, with a bandage wrapped around her head.

William approached her bed, grabbed a chair that was on the side of the bed and sat down. He grabbed her hand and held him. Then a memory came up, when he did same thing, when he told her they lost their baby. He began tearing up, knowing that was their last chance to have a child, but he told her as long as they were together, that was all that mattered.

He kept looking at her, while caressing her rings, waiting for her to wake up. She began to stir and woke up and looked at him, "Julia. It's William. You are going to be alright"

She began to panic as she pulled her hand away from him, "HELP, HELP, SOMEONE! WHO ARE YOU? I DON'T KNOW, YOU!"

"Julia, calm down, it's William your husband."

She still was confused, but saw the rings on her finger and was shaken up, "no, were not this is impossible! Please, someone help me!"

Just then a nurse came in and gave her a sedative to calm her down, "she doesn't remember me" William said to the nurse

She told him she would get the doctor.

The doctor comes back and does some tests on Julia, "ok, Mrs. Murdoch"

William said, "no, call her, Doctor Ogden"

"Wait, I'm a doctor? Does, my father know?"

"Yes, Julia, he knew and was proud of you"

"Was proud…he's dead?"

William nodded

"Ok, Dr. Ogden, what is your full name?"

"Julia Elizabeth Ogden"

"When is your birthday?"

"October 21"

"How old are you?"

"What kind of question is that?" she yelled at the dr

"Julia, just answer the question, please"

"26"

"26…no wonder she doesn't know me. We didn't meet till she was 27" William thought to himself

"What year do you think it is?"

"1893"

The doctor nodded and pulled William aside, "you said she hit her head, when she fell, right?"

William nodded

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but looks like she lost some of her memory"

"Will she ever remember me?" William asked with tears in his eyes

"She should be able to, but for right now, just take it easy with her. Don't push it"

"I would never push her. This is all my fault…its our anniversary and I…"

"No, detective, it's not your fault. Accidents happen"

William needed a breather, while the doctor did more tests on Julia.

He went into the hallway and saw the inspector and George, "Murdoch, what's wrong?"

"She woke up, but…she lost her memory. She doesn't know who I am"

"Bloody Hell"

William nodded, "she thinks, its 1893 and she's 26"

"But she didn't meet all of us till 1894, when she was 27" George said

"We know that, Crabtree. So, is there anything we can do?"

"Just don't push her, but talk to her and maybe she will remember you"

The inspector and George nodded, and had a small visit with Julia, who she sort of remembered as the man who drinks scotch, and the theorist guy.

Julia stayed in the hospital for a week, until the doctor told them it was ok for her to go home. William wanted to make her feel at home, so he went to the bakery to get her favourite desserts and made her French Toast for dinner.

As he was making her dinner, Julia was looking at a photo album, seeing if anything would pop out at her, when she remembered a baby boy named Roland and a man named Darcy.

"Uh, William?"

"Yes, Julia" he said as he was placing dinner on the table

"I remember something…"

"Oh" he said as he sat down, "what do you remember?"

She looks off into the distance, "I see, what I believe is a hotel room and an adorable baby boy named Roland, jumping in a swing of some sort. Do we have a child?"

"Roland was a baby boy we adopted but turns out his father was still alive, so we gave him back."

"Did we kidnap him?"

William smiled, "no, his mother died in childbirth, and his mother's midwife and her husband, raised him as their own. But they were criminals and died during a case and you wanted to adopt him, so we did"

"Did we love him?"

He takes her hand, but she pulls away, "yes, we did, love him and it was hard to give him back"

Julia nodded, "oh…but why do I remember a man named Darcy. Who was he?"

"He was your first husband, but he died a few years ago"

"Oh. Do we have kids?"

"Sadly no. We were very close 2 years ago, but we lost our baby girl, Mary"

Just then Julia had a flashback of herself in the morgue, crying in pain, "I was in the morgue and miscarried"

William nodded, "yes."

She got up from her seat and started pacing back and forth, "do you know I had an abortion, in University?"

"Yes, I known for years and it's another reason we can't have children, it left you sterile."

She turned to him, "and you still love me, despite of what I did?"

He gets up and approaches her but she steps back a bit, "yes, I love you more than anything, Julia. I would give up everything for you, which I almost did a few months ago"

"What do you mean?"

"Miss Hart was blackmailing me about information she had against you, and if you were found out…you would have been hanged"

"What information, was it about my abortion?"

"No…something else, but it's all over. Want to have dinner now?" Julia nodded and they ate their dinner in silence.

She refused dessert and decided to go to bed, William told her he would sleep on the hidden couch, until she was comfortable enough for him to be near her.

It was the middle of the night, when William heard crying and went to see Julia. He knocked on the door, "Julia, may I come in?"

"Yes" she said and he opened the door and saw her sitting on the bed sobbing.

"What's the matter?"

She gets up and looks out of the window, and turns back to see him, "why, don't I remember you…I want to love you as much as you love me"

"You will, Julia. It takes some time"

He approaches her, "may I hug you?"

"I would like that"

They hugged and it felt wonderful to her, like she has been and always will be safe in his arms. She breathed in his scent, which smelled so manly and it made her so arouse, as she looked at him.

They looked at each other for a few minutes, and William leaned in for a kiss but she pulled back, "I still can't. I'm sorry"

"No, I'm sorry, Julia."

"I should get back to bed"

He nodded, "want me to stay with you?"

She shook her head, "no, just leave me alone"

"Ok, ok, its alright" he leaves and closes the door

"Come on, Julia you need to find your way back to him" she said to herself

A month went by and Julia got more of her memory back; she remembered she was a surgeon, her sister Ruby, her friends, such as Emily, Rebecca, and Effie. Watts and Ruth and the rest of the constabulary, but still no memory of William.

As she was sitting at her desk at home, she was on the verge of giving up, and leaving William. She had all her things packed, and finished writing a letter to him, as she placed it on his desk. As she was gathering her things, William arrived home, "Julia, I'm home…"

"Hello, William"

"Julia, what's going on?"

She begins crying, "I'm sorry, William, but its been so hard for me. I don't remember you, us, our love."

"Julia, I told you…"

"Stop, saying it will take time! I have been patient, but can't!" she said with tears in her eyes as she approached him and placed her rings in his hands, "I'm sorry, but thank you for the beautiful rings"

"Julia…don't do this. I love you"

She places a hand to his cheek, "I know, and I want to love you back, but its hard. Goodbye, William" and places a kiss to his cheek and is about to leave, when William grabbed her arm, "No, Julia, I have been patient, but can't anymore" and he grabs her face and passionately kisses her.

As he kisses her, everything comes back, she remembers meeting him, their first kiss, their first break up, their wedding. All the times they made love, everything, she finally remembered, as she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, Julia"

"Don't be, William" and she grabs his face and kisses him passionately and pushes him to the wall, "I'm sorry, about what I put you through, but I remember. I remember, everything"

"Don't be, sorry, your back, that's all that matters"

They kiss again, "make love to me, William"

With no words, he picks her up and takes her to the bedroom, and make passionate love.

Afterwards, they lay in bliss and fell asleep for a bit, when Julia got up and made them tea and brought it to him in bed.

They had their tea and reminisced about their friendship, relationship and love for each other, when Julia grabbed William's hand, "thank you, William"

"For what?"

"For helping me, find my way back to you"

He leans towards her, "I would go to the ends of the earth for you." And they kiss and made love again and laid together in bliss.


End file.
